


You'll be back

by thundernlightning



Series: The War of L'manberg [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-War, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: "Do you miss L'manberg?" Tubbo asked.He heard a sigh, and a rustle of fabric, before the other spoke."I... I dont know,"Tubbos just curious. He has questions. he would like some answers.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The War of L'manberg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864621
Comments: 13
Kudos: 252





	You'll be back

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo my other work was apparently the first eret work on ao3, so pog.

"Do you miss L'manberg?" Tubbo asked.

The silence was deafening. Wind howled past their faces as it rustled the tree leaves behind them, their bodies becoming more cold with each breeze.

Tubbo didn't move. He stood strongly, looking out into the distance, eyes flicking over the plains that Eret's new castle loomed over.

He heard a sigh, and a rustle of fabric, before the other spoke.

"I... I dont know,"

More silence. 

Tubbo let his eyes look to the side, feeling the strain as he tried his best to keep his head straight as he looked over beside him, watching Eret, who seemed to have sat down on his andesite ledge, facing down to the ground.

"I guess... The company was nice," His voice was so quiet. Almost questioning, like... He was trying to figure it out himself.

Tubbo let himself finally move, his head slowly turning to Eret before leaning back and sitting on the andesite ledge.

"What about dream and all that? I thought they would have kept you company, you are the king after all,"

Another harsh breeze blew past them, Tubbo scrunching up his face before relaxing, looking over to see Eret's robe slightly sway in the wind.

Eret brang up his hands, placing them on either side of his head before resting his elbows on his knees, his heads weight now resting on his palms.

"To be King... Is the loneliest achievement of all,"

Tubbo felt another breeze blow past him, his hair tickling his forehead and nose before batting it away.

He looked away from Eret, his gaze skimming over the perfect view of L'manberg.

"Did you build this castle like this so... You could always have your eye on us?"

He heard Eret shift before the silence came back. He let his eyes skim over the land, his eyes resting once again as he gazed at Tommy's base.

"So you could... Could always be with us? If not even in spirit..." Another shift, and this time, he heard Eret's robe move. "If not in spirit... You could at least watch over us at all times?"

Silence.

A bird chirped, and another chirped back. The leaves from the tall trees behind them rustled harmoniously, and the gravel he rolled back and forth with his swinging feet provided a repetitive melody.

"You are far too smart for a kid, do you know that, Tubbo?" Said boy turned his head, eyeing Eret, now sat up straight, and the shimmering glassy look to his eyes.

Tubbo's gaze slowly traveled down, his eyes now back onto the gravel at his feet.

"Do you miss L'manberg, Eret?"

The birds sang their songs, the leaves danced, unbeknownst to the weight of the world, and the water from below babbled as it swam over rocks and man-made ditches. 

The setting felt too calm for the discussion being have.

"Tubbo, I-" Eret's voice ccracke. He sstoppe, clearing his throat and taking a bbreat before continuing. "I..." 

"I miss L'manberg, Tubbo," His voice wavered. Tubbo looked up sightly, his eyes now looking out into the plain instead of situated on the gravel beneath his feet.

A soft breeze passed them both. Tubbo caught a flower dancing down the hill in his sight.

"We miss you too, Eret,"


End file.
